Chapter 190
Chapter 190 is titled "What Should I Do, Kuon-chan!" Summary Rika says that he will go and kill Sniper Mask right away if Aikawa orders him to. However, Aikawa says that he won't give orders now and they would take action after the battle between the Guardian Angel and the Great Angel is over. Nise then sees Yuri with Idol Mask 2 and asks Yuri to leave the place with her already, saying that the Guardian Angel is a lot stronger than the Great Angel. The Guardian Angels agrees with this, however just as she thought that she was the one playing around with the Great Angel, it was the Great Angel who was playing around with her just as we see the Guardian Angel's mask crack. Plot Summary Rika answers Aikawa's question with his back on him and a grim look on his face, saying that there is no need to test him and if he officially orders him, he will go and kill Sniper Mask right away, without hesitation. Aikawa understands and thinks about this as he observes Rika emitting sparks from his body. Aikawa sits down and says that they should do what Rika suggests which is to keep an eye on the Guardian Angel for now and that he won't give him any orders now and they will take action after the battle between the Guardian Angel and the Great Angel is over. Aikawa then ponders about what he believed before that order was absolute in this realm and that now he can't tell for sure anymore. He thinks that nothing is absolute, therefore making it risky if he believes what he has believed before. He also has no idea why Kusakabe is missing and he thinks that there may be a rule he isn't aware of. He doesn't want to lose Rika and thinks that until the real crisis happens, he won't give orders that might escalate tension. He contemplates about receiving the title Deva, knowing that it still isn't enough to be a Complete God in the realm. He then turns to Rika, asking him about his relationship with the Sniper Mask in detail and notes that even though Rika said that they know each other, he doesn't think that they are just acquaintances because of Rika's attitude towards Sniper Mask. Rika then confirms that they are more than acquaintances and says to Aikawa that it's not a big deal, making Aikawa look suspicious. Meanwhile, Idol Mask 2's mask is cracked and she's holding Kijima's mask, thinking that if she sees the back of the mask, that code can stop the implementation of the suicide command. However, she hears the suicide command in her head and thinks that it was too late and just as she's about to fall, Yuri grabs her hand. Yuri then says to her that she knows she is their enemy, but she can't just leave anyone whose life is in danger. She says that Sniper Mask told her she is just too optimistic. She then asks if Idol Mask 2 is Kei, from the idol group Sterling and notes that it's unbelievable that even an idol strays into this realm. While she was asking Kei if they can be friends, Yuri notices Nise looking at them from above with a hostile look on her face. Yuri then becomes flustered and says that she is so relieved that Nise is safe and by hearing this, Nise regains her composure and says to Yuri that they should leave the place right away and that she knows that Yuri is thinking of joining the battle if there is a chance, Nise then discourages her not to do it because she thinks that there is no chance for Yuri to beat the Mask of Anger. Nise says that she is saying this from her experience of fighting against the Great Angel so she knows that that Mask of Anger is a lot stronger than the Great Angel. Nise then continues to say that if Yuri can think calmly, she can see too that the Mask of Anger isn't fighting seriously and that they have no part to play here, that if they intervene they would just die. As Nise mentions again to Yuri that they should leave, Nise feels someone touch her hair and it was the Miko Mask, agreeing with what Nise said. The Miko Mask says that she checked the Great Angel's capability and had some fun, and from this she knew that she was a lot stronger than him and that just as she thought, there is no angel who is superior to the Guardian Angel. She then says to Yuri and Nise to just leave now and that she'll make sure to kill Aikawa too, also warning them not to try to become God again and that if they won't aim for it, they won't even come near them. She then gives them an option to either go home with the helicopter or have a nice, relaxing life in this realm, saying that that would be the most peaceful ending they can have. While Yuri thinks to herself if the Guardian Angels are different and if their operation has failed, the Miko Mask was still ruffling Nise's hair. And the Miko Mask notices the Great Angel's presence, even before the Great Angel says anything. The Miko Mask says that she is getting tired of the Great Angel's justice thing and she will stop playing around and just kill him now. The Great Angel becomes confused when the Miko Mask says the playing around. And Yuri realizes that it's not only about his brother but also that she will waste the Great Angel's life, she then concludes that she can't just let this go and asks Kuon what should she do. While Yuri thinks about this, the Great Angel laughs at the Miko Mask and says that he was the one who was playing with her and as proof, the Miko Mask haven't noticed yet the blow that the Great Angel gave her without noticing. The Miko Mask did not understand what the Great Angel was talking about as her mask cracks. Yuri and Nise were shocked by this and the Great Angel says not to underestimate justice. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Volume 16